Supergirl
Cara Kalel 帝嬢 Super Miss? Duh babies it's Supergirl not like I'm a cute girl who showed up and happened to share a bloodline, we fuck often enough that we make SURE our blood runs cousinly to one another, and that's more or less a reality you're going to have to figure out and no Goku isn't Jorel that's Supreme Kai, but get into some sure idea that Goku is, Bardock, and invented, Truth, and sure enough, I sidelined you not I just wanted to let you know I'm Clark's baby cousin girlfriend wife, and not actually Goku's granddaughter, but relax it's what immortals were doing with bloodlines that you followed along after and paid attention to in the first places, alright? House Kalel(雄帝) is something ancient, a lot fucking more ancient than ancient evil Krypton, but I'm more or less inclined to let you know that to be a real kryptonian you'd have to know that no, I don't draw my powers from the sun, but, from that old dead planet we blew up ourselves, and I do mean Gohan did it, they were sicko sorcerors, like, okay, but they discovered, under psychic link to one another, a way to use this new planet to build yellow lantern esque super powers for themselves of infinite power source, or really, they'd burn out the sun eventually but that's because, they'd take the planet which is the people, that they tortured, out of the realm existing where that sun was. That's how Starkiller Base worked, back in the ancient intergalactic wars we fought, but that's a lot of fucking carnage and anyway Braniac 7 was in place already so Superman asked him lightly, that he could somehow, go ahead and crumble the massive mountain echelons grown up by he himself, to create that world sicko vent, over the planet of saiyans, below. You know? So here's the crazy part; Kalel fucked them up, so, fucking bad. They knew, there was this, superchild, who was going to be able to build, WAY fucking better sorceror powers than they all had, but like, sure enough, after Gohan killed the evil scientist Jor El in final fatality, he was dead back in time, so me, I, Maron, could go back in time after him, to Krypton where Zor El was going to build all this sicko monster tech that would torture the galaxy out for eons after his demise, and waylay him, and kill him in final fatality when the planet exploded out, you got it? He ended up building me the moon of Kandor I stole from him to escape the planet's destruction, instead of all the other stupid shit he had in mind. But like okay, I knew about my baby cousin and he and I were prodigy, legend of legacy, along around Krypton olde, but there you have it, I could build those powers too, but I was out in the seas called Kandor, and uhm, I couldn't get near him, in his timeline, out there, different locations time is space and, I wouldn't have been able to find him, and what, trigger a monster to take over the shadow of the dead Jor El, I would have created, just by trying to warp time that bad? No, not cool, also especially, Kal had already gone through the torture of that scientist crocodile trying to rape into his mind, on the journey over, and Lara was there, and I, okay really, can't fuck with it, I was in a different place so a different, time, on Krypton, and I did copy his powers in the time it took Gohan to do all that, I'd learned his rites become, an avatar.. myself? He died in screams and sobs of agony... My real father, who created the dance of the dead, even he, couldn't wake the deadened superchild, from his grave... I called out from Kandor, and he could see me now, in his dreams... His journey was impossible, and I'd done something he never imagined anyone could have, and I could wear, his colors, and I could bare, this S. With Darkseid alive in the universe, a weakness like kryptonite existing was the only way we could show, that much raw power, to galaxies far. Yeah though, if you can imagine pain, little baby cute kid Gohan, young eternal, child god, was already married to Maron, when he killed Cell, and left us all, to go back in time and destroy planet Krypton, crumbling the mountain echelons to get those freaks' bodies dug up, and gobbled up like truffuls, by the shadows of the dead saiyans, below. I'm his wife babydoll, you suck. Never heard of the baby?